The Ripper wars
by ObiwanWayne
Summary: The Criminal Minds team is sent to help Jack Crawford and his team on the Chesapeake Ripper case. hints and mentions of Zeller/Price and Hannigram. (starts out with Hotch, Reid, Morgan and Rossi, might add more members later)
1. Chapter 1

Jack was annoyed on how the FBI thought they needed more help on the Chesapeake Ripper case, he was the head of the behavioral unit for Christ's sake! However, someone complained and now a group of hot-shot behavioral analysts are on their way to help out, he had to show off his team so they realize they're useless and leave.

The whole team (plus Dr. Lecter) was at the precinct awaiting the arrival of the members of the BAU team.

"Will, you need to show off your skills." Jack told Will in passing.

"Huh? what? oh.. Sure. When are they arriving again?"

"Soon. They are most certainly not needed here, and we need to prove it to them."

"'Soon' great. Well, I agree. About the wasting their time bit at least. "Will said, rubbing his eyes and pulling his hands down across his face.

"I find it appalling that they think they can just...just BARGE in here like they own the place!" said Price.

"That's the Feds for ya. But you know, it might be nice to meet new people with the same interests. Who knows, they could be nice. It might be good to see some change of face rather than these two sucking face" joked Bev.

"Hey! We keep our home life at home and work life at work... Most of the time" Zeller quipped.

"Or try to" Beverly replied.

"I've heard about a few of them before, Dr. Reid is said to be a highly skilled analyst as well as a profile." said Dr. Lecter.

"Well I don't care if they have the god damn best analyst in the world! I chose this team for a reason! I don't want a bunch of feds to waltz in here and mess things up! We can find the Ripper ourselves as long as we have Will!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, you shouldn't push him too hard, I do not want him broken. If I find he is, I will be angry. And you most certainly do not want to see me angry. I care about Will and I want him to stay emotionally intact." cautioned Hannibal.

Jack opens his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Price  
>"Look who decided to show up!"<br>they all look at the door as Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan and David Rossi walked into the precinct.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Agent David Rossi and this is; " he introduced the team by indicating to them as he spoke, "Agents Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner and Dr. Spencer Reid"each made a small movement at the mention of their name, a nod, a wave, etc.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Jack Crawford, this is Special Agent Will Graham, Special Agent Beverly Katz, Jimmy Price, Brian Zeller and Dr. Hannibal Lecter."Jack said, also pointing to each in turn

"So, just to reaffirm, the case we're working on is called the 'Chesapeake Ripper' case?" Reid inquired to Jack, slipping his hands in his back pockets.

"Yes, he's a pure psychopath, he keeps surgical trophies of all his victims. He...he has no motifs or-or patterns of any kind. One time he'll cut out someone's tongue and use it as a book mark, and the next, he won't even leave a body, just a severed arm.

One thing we know for sure is this man-or woman, but I highly doubt it at this point, is a highly intelligent psychopath with the capabilities to blend in with society. He looks normal, acts normal, no one suspects a thing"replies Will, using his usual erratic facial expressions and wide hand motions as he talked

" Do you have any idea why he keeps the trophies?"Reid replied, picking up a case file off a desk.

"Maybe he uses them to decorate his apartment. Maybe he's using the small intestine make party streamers." joked Price

"This murder case has been going on for at least 5 years. The case file mentioned he can go for a few years straight without killing. This serial killer needs to be caught. Unfortunately we have to wait until he kills again. I also think tat at a time such as this, you should not be making jokes. Murder is not funny." Hotch said in his cold, serious tone.

The smiles on Price and Zeller's faces faded and they stood in silence.

"I'm sorry, Agent Hotchner is it? but with the jobs that we do, the amount of gruesome cases we see, it is good psychologically to lighten the mood and not let the work get to you.

And honestly, there are plenty of people that come out of working for the FBI, the forces, etc that retire early because they simply just cannot handle the psychological strain any longer. And therefore, what Price is doing could be good for all of us, psychologically" said Dr. Lecter in a factual way.

Will looked over at Hannibal and bit his lip. He had always found that accent alluring. Especially when speaking in French. And his lips seemed to mold around the words as he said them.

"Why don't we just get to work on the case? What leads have you gotten so far? Rossi asked.

"He only kills in small Saunders of three. And when he does he normally disgraces them somehow, they aren't anything but pigs to him. Then he'll go years without another kill" Will said

"The profile has been provided within the case files. You'll find there's one for each of you on the desk." Jack said, gesturing to the pile of folders sitting on the desk in front of them

"Why don't we break off into groups? Reid you can go with Dr. Lecter and Agent Graham, Morgan you and Rossi are going with Agent Crawford and I will stay here with Zeller, Price and Katz." Hotchner said, picking up his case file and skimming through it as he went to go look through evidence with the forensic scientists.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Spencer Reid wasn't sure what to make of his two new partners, something about them seemed really odd and unnerving.

Will Graham was very anxious and slightly spazmatic. He also seemed to zone out or possibly be hallucinating.

Dr. Lecter, on the other hand, though nice and respectful, had a strange vibe he was giving off. And it was not altogether friendly. It was somewhat hostile, like a snake. It won't bother you unless you anger it, and if you anger it, you're dinner.

The two both seemed to be excellent profilers and appeared to understand what Reid was talking about and never interrupted his rambles, no matter how long he took, unlike his team.

"So do you know yet why the Ripper doesn't seem to have a pattern? Why he kills a couple in a week then disappears for months, even years, and by the location of his victims, he doesn't seem to stick to one particular area."Said genius rambled out

"The FBI has been looking for him for years, and that's still all we got, none of the victims are linked. all seem random..."

"Then how is he choosing them?" Hannibal asked

"I think we should set up some interviews. Talk to the victims friends and families. See if we can dig up any new evidence." said Reid

"If you can still get a hold of them, that is. The Ripper's been ripping for years. Most of the victims' families have moved or changed their name." said Will

Aaron Hotchner did not enjoy the group he was with, although they were incredibly smart and good at their job, they were too happy for him.

He pressed his fingers to his forehead and sighed. Due to this issue, he had missed his morning cup of coffee in order to get to their precinct.

"I always wonder why the media sticks these ridiculous names with the killer, like Chesapeake Ripper! what kind of name is that?" Price wondered aloud.

"What's next? The Tooth Fairy? The Boogyman?" Zeller replied.

"Shouldn't you guys be looking for evidence instead of talking about nicknames?"Hotch asked incredulously.

"We're passing the time. The scans still need to finish. hopefully he left us a clue. Lighten up a little."replied Katz

"Highly fricken unlikely! but he is human, so he might've slipped up" Zeller remarked.

"Let's hope so. Oooh! Imagine if he wasn't human, like a werewolf or vampire!" Price pondered enthusiastically.

"Nahh, with a werewolf, there'd be claw marks, bite marks, hair everywhere. The bodies would be a mess. With a vampire there'd be no blood and have the little bite marks on their neck" Zeller retorted.

Hotch sighed and wondered how this group has ever caught a single unsub in their lives.

"Not a single clue, not even a footprint or an eyelash." said Katz disappointedly.

"He's gotten really good at covering his tracks, so he's probably a very organized and sophisticated man, he doesn't like anything messy or out of place" said Hotch

"Well. He clearly isn't methodical, no pattern, no common MO."Zeller observed.

"I think he's more of an upper class citizen, with lots of money"Price countered.

"What makes you say that?" asked Hotch

"Imagine his dry cleaning bills! or the sheer amount of raincoats and rubber gloves you'd need!"replied Price.

Hotch knew this was going to be a long frustrating day.

When the two teams met up again, Dr. Lecter decided to invite them all to dinner, as he had just found a few more entrées that needed a good basting.

Fortunately, everyone could make it. Including Zeller and Price, even though Price was currently a struggling alcoholic.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal was preparing the food for his big dinner when Will walked into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want me to stay? I've told you before, I'm not a good guest, not, not... social." Will said feeling slightly uncomfortable about the ordeal

"Of course I want you to stay, this is a good time to get to know our new colleagues... and maybe after dinner, you can stay to help me...ah, pack up?" Hannibal said as he looked up at Will and smiled with a twinkle in his eye akin to that of a child caught in the thrill of doing something naughty or forbidden.

"W-well, I ah, have to... t-the dogs and..."

"If you wouldn't mind, could you help me set up?"

"Yeah, sure."  
>****<p>

By the second course, everyone seemed to be getting along better than expected, or to be more precise, better than hoped. Even Price was only on his 5th glass of wine.

"Wow. Honestly, Dr. Lecter, this is the best meal I have ever ate, and I have had my fair share of great meals." complimented Morgan

"I am glad you are enjoying it. I have all the meat chosen carefully, and I only serve my guests the best of the best."replied Dr. Lecter with a smile.

"This is also some damn good wine, what year is it?"asked Price, reaching for the bottle to inconspicuously 'read the label' and pour himself another.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"Zeller said, touching Price's hand as he was tipping the wine bottle over his glass, looking at his partner with a look that said for him to stop.

"No." replied Price as he poured himself more wine, half to look away from Zeller, but mostly so he would forget the pain in his eyes when he touched his hand.

All of a sudden Morgan's phone rung. He pulled it out of his pocket to look at the caller ID.

"mm. I better take this" he said, getting up and answering it as he crossed the threshold of the room into kitchen."What's up, baby girl?"

A look of annoyance crossed Hannibal's face for a fleeting second, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Probably just our tech analyst, Garcia. She's one of the best hackers there is." Rossi explained quite smugly.

"And he could not have called her back?" replied the cannibalistic doctor with a clipped tone and a slight bite to his words.

"She's good, but not enough to know where we are and what we are doing at all times, Dr. Lecter. She couldn't have known."Rossi defended.

"Well, if she called, that means she has something on The Ripper, right?" asked Jack.

"Most likely."Rossi said, leaning back in his chair.

"I want in on this call, NOW!"

"Can you not wait until he's done and just have him tell us? I think that'd be-"

"I don't care what you think! I neither want or need you here, my team was handling this case just fine before you showed up!"

"If you and your team were doing so well then why haven't you caught the killer yet?!"Rossi snapped.

"Why don't you try and catch a killer without a fucking shred of evidence! He is extremely intelligent, has not once made a mistake, the only evidence he leaves is intentional, and he can go for years on end without killing. All your team does is use your connections and technology! You go nowhere near the bodies!" outbursts Price in a fit of tears.

"The feeling of the cold dead organs, and knowing that this person had a loving family and you're sifting through their body like it's a filing cabinet! And through all of this you have to just keeping going, pretend its not a person and smile, make jokes, keep a calm head... And all you do is sit around and analyze what kind of person would do something like that and hope that evidence turns up. You don't even know how lucky you are! And how so many of us are broken."

Zeller hugged Price gently, resting his lover's head on his shoulder as he sobbed, while everyone tries to grasp what had just happened

"its okay, love, come on, lets get you home." Zeller whispers softly to Price, kissing him on the top of his head, then slipping his arm around the other's waist and escorting him to the door. "Go wait in the car for me."

Price nodded and wiped his eyes, turning around to leave.

Zeller turned to the others "Sorry about that, he had a bit too much to drink. Thanks once more for having us. It means a lot. And I'm sorry everything didn't turn out so well.."

Hannibal nodded "not a problem. So sorry you couldn't stay longer, but be safe on the drive home, all right?"

"I will, thanks." Zeller said as he turned and left to console his lover on the way home.

"Well. Guess I should head off too, Still have evidence to go over again in the morning. See you guys tomorrow!" Bev said as she stood to leave.

One by one the guests dwindled down in numbers and it was only Will left.

"Well, that was...interesting."Will said as the last person walked out.

"I should have waited until things weren't so rough between our jurisdictions before hosting this. Though it is very impolite to answer one's phone at the dinner table and not excuse yourself"

"It was from someone on his team, it very well could've been a lead. Things like that don't wait." Will ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Look. I'll help you finish cleaning up, then I have to go home and feed the dogs."

"Why don't you do that and then come back?" said Hannibal hopefully.

Will smiled. "That sounds like a great idea"

* * *

><p><strong>here you are! chapter 3! just on time, 3 more days till SEASON 2 of Hannibal! I hope you guys are as excited as I am! I'm thinking of only doing 2-3 more chapters. I hoped you've enjoyed it thus far. and a very big thanks to Amy for helping me writeedit this.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been around 3 years since Dr. Hannibal Lecter was caught by Will Graham and deemed criminally insane and was sent to The Baltimore State Hospital.

Dr. Chilton has become his nemesis from his constant poking and prodding, as if he expected a psychopath as intelligent as Hannibal to tell him anything except for a couple recipes for dip and some disturbing stories about Multiple Miggs.

Hannibal is laying in his cot in his small windowless glass cell, when suddenly he hears the sound of the door to the corridor open. Hannibal smells the air to try and figure out who it is. To his surprise it's a familiar smell but that has not been smelt in a long time.

Hannibal gets up and walk to the center of his cell and waits for his acquaintance to approach.

Dr. Spencer Reid walks down the long hallway towards the last cell on the left, trying to ignore the other cell mates who yelled, jeered, hissed and whistled at him.

He wasn't quite sure why he was visiting the deranged doctor, he just felt that it was the right thing to do, even if the first (and only) time they worked together turned into a disaster, and quite nearly, and all out war.

However, he did end up being good friends with the doctor. As he turned to face the last cell, he saw Dr. Lecter standing facing the glass that separated them, as if he was waiting for Reid.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter."

"Hello, Dr. Reid... what brings you here to my fine little home away from home?"Hannibal asked with a smile.

"I'm just conflicted on how I never noticed, never even /suspected/ you of being a psychopath- let alone a cannibalistic one-"

Hannibal smiles an arrogant, slightly sinister smile before speaking "I guess you're not as good a profiling as everyone thinks you are.."

Reid frowns slightly, "I'm here to talk to you, about you-"

"You've grown out your hair, haven't you? It doesn't suit you. Also you've changed shampoos... multiple times. you really should only stick with one, changing them isn't good, it'll kill your hair."

"How did you-? Never mind, I really do have a couple questions to ask you, if you don't mind"

Hannibal smiles politely, "Go ahead, it'll be a waste of your time, not mine.. I have oodles of time"

"Thank you, See, I was wondering, how did you manage to get away with so much, never leaving any evidence behind, only when you wanted to? How did you get into everyone's head? Throw them off course and convince them you were completely sane?"

Hannibal chewed the inside of his own cheek in a shocked sort of annoyance and walks as close to Reid as the glass wall would allow. He stares Reid directly in the eyes, a steady, steely, unwavering, unflinching gaze, making Reid very uneasy.

"I am not insane, Dr. Reid. I have more mortality and am more sane then those Wall Street business men. Whereas they cheat, lie, have affairs, I, on the other hand, I don't lie, I don't cheat, I don't have affairs. Yet I'm here, in this Criminally Insane facility, and falsely labelled 'insane' simply because I am here. Meanwhile, they're out there and are addressed as businessmen!"

"Dr. Lecter, that's because you've killed and eaten human beings."

Hannibal smiles.

"So have you." He then goes over to sit at his little desk in the corner and begins making origami, as Reid stands there, stunned by the words Hannibal has said.

"H-However, Dr. Lecter, I have empathy an-and emotions. I feel terrible when I'm forced to shoot someone, and I try to avoid situations where I may need to. I have only done it when it is absolutely necessary a-and I've never intentionally ate anyone, I didn't know I was eating human, if I did, I wouldn't have."

"But, you did enjoy the rush you got after you killed your first 'psycho'. The power you felt afterwards, and the human you've ate, you've enjoyed"said Hannibal as he finishes his origami swan.

He stands and walks to the wall, where he drops the swan in the metal mail box and puts a rolled up drawing in as well, then pushes it out towards Reid.

"Would you mind giving the swan to Jack Crawford and the drawing to Will Graham? they rarely let me send mail, Chilton has to approve of it. And well, we don't get along very well. I'll work a deal out with my lawyer soon, even if he is terrible at his job" asked Hannibal

"I'm sorry, I can't, I don't know where they live..."

"it's not really hard to find out, I probably could if I really wanted to, and I have far less resources at my disposal than you do." Hannibal says as he walks over to the mirror at the back of his cell.

" Fine, I'll try getting them to them." said Reid as he reaches in and takes the drawing and origami.

"Thank you... now it's best you be running along now Dr. Reid, you must have lots of killers to catch, and your team is sure to require your assistance."

"Uh, you never answered any of my questions tho-"

"Run along now... run, run, run away..." says Hannibal quietly as he looks in the mirror.

"Doctor Lecter! Please! I need to know!"Spencer pleads with the intelligent man playing mind tricks.

Hannibal just stares into the mirror, slightly zoned out and doesn't say a word.

Reid sighs and walks back down the hallway and out the door, to his car.

As he walked he thought idly to himself, Hotch was right when he told him it would be a waste of his time. As he drove away he glanced back at the hospital and promised himself that he'd never return, for he knew they held in captivity a true monster who goes by the name Hannibal


End file.
